1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated modular building assemblies, and particularly to a kit of modular building components that may be transported to a building site by a pickup truck or a trailer for erection of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, prefabricated, foldable, and modular building structures have been developed to enable shipment of the structures in a collapsed state, thereby reducing the volume of space required for transport and avoiding the unnecessary costs of transportation of air volume within the structure.
One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,844, issued to J. Kalinowaki in January 1997, and includes a pre-fabricated, foldable, portable building, which, in a collapsed, folded condition, has an external shape and dimensions to fit within an envelope of an internationally standardized goods container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,316, issued to Kavarsky in June 1998, discloses a modular building that is collapsible for transport and expandable for use. The '316 patent includes substantially vertical lateral and longitudinal walls and a core floor section, which, taken together, define a partially enclosed interior area. The floor assembly is connected to the core floor section for movement between folded and unfolded positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,373, issued to von Hoff et al. in September 1999, discloses a transportable structure kit having exterior panel sections adapted to attach together to form a completely enclosed transportable container. Within the container are placed a number of interior panel sections and telescoping footing sections to permanently adjust the height of the floor relative to a foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,141, issued to G. Fagnoni in August 1985, discloses a transportable pre-fabricated building structure having an arrangement of closed longitudinal frames integral with base beams forming support and sliding runners, with a floor panel, a roof panel, and end walls, all defining a usable space. Foldable panels along lower longitudinal axes are adapted to form flooring and a roofing structure, together with panels adapted to form vertical walls for additional spaces. The panels are adapted to be supported by adjustable legs on the ground.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,000, issued to P. Larson in September 1995, discloses a containerized, prefabricated building kit comprising a frame having eight corners and twelve edges.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an unfolding modular building system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.